J'ai besoin de ta présence
by Shykeiro
Summary: Idée par la faute de Sombraline. Severus Rogue repense à son passé qui lui a valut tant de mauvais souvenir. Il n'en peut plus, mais il n'est heureusement pas seul. Je ne dis pas le couple xD


_OH MY GOD ! Je suis fichtrement désolé pour ce à quoi vous avez droit ces temps-ci. C'est pas fort fort mes affaires, je sais xD L'idée de ce one-shot m'est venu en lisant l'histoire_** I need some help**_ de **Sombraline** (qui m'excusera si j'ai fait une erreur dans le titre xD) oui oui, c'est sa faute. Encore quoi xD Que voulez-vous, **Sombraline** est coupable de beaucoup de chose je dois avouer. Donc, je lisais son histoire, tranquillement et reviewant, lorsque cette idée m'est littéralement tombé dessus. Fort de mes conclusions, j'en vint à hurler dans sa review qu'à cause d'elle m'était venu une idée des plus étrange. Pourtant j'aime bien ce one-shot et je suis très étonné de l'aimer d'ailleurs._

_Au final, ce one-shot pourrait très bien être une suite 20 ans plus tard, alternative de I need some help puisque je m'en suis légèrement inspiré. C'est moins cru comme langage par chez moi, puisque je n'ai pas le talent, comme Sombraline, d'intégrer le langage familier dans mes fictions. Donc bon..._

_Et n'oubliez pas xD mon style, c'est le psychologique xD Donc c'est normal._

_Ainsi, pour vous mettre en contexte, nous sommes en cinquième année d'Harry Potter. Ou en tout cas au début._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**J'ai besoin de ta présence**

Severus regardait la pluie qui tombait. L'année recommençait, accueillit avec autant de joie par lui-même que d'habitude. Il détestait la rentrée. Tant et tellement. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivé, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Il allait arriver. Ce gamin qui ressemblait tant à son père, tant à sa mère et qui ramenait à sa mémoire tant de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper après tout. Harry Potter ressuscitait ses mots, à chaque fois qu'il avait la malchance de le croiser dans un couloir ou bien de le voir en cours. Il n'arrivait pas à repousser cette douleur qui l'assaillait à chaque fois. Et pourtant, il avait essayé. Tant et tellement sans pourtant jamais réussir à tout refouler correctement à l'intérieur de lui-même.

_-Non ! Je t'en prie, arrête !_

Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre, un frisson parcourant désagréablement sa colonne vertébrale, assénant un choc électrique à tout son être. Il crispa sa main contre la vitre froide, essayant de penser à autre chose. Chaque rentrée, c'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'il revenait de l'Impasse du Tisseur pour venir se réfugié à Poudlard, il y avait toujours les mêmes images qui passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Ces images chevauchaient la marque, puis la mort de Lily Evans. Tout qui revenait en même temps, mais Lui, surtout Lui. Sans pitié. Pourtant il était adulte. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps il aurait pu s'en défaire.

_-Laisse-moi tranquille !_

Sa propre voix, si faible à l'époque, lui revenait en mémoire. Aussi clairement que s'il avait été témoin et non victime. Il avait toujours eu ce don pour enfermé ses souvenirs immédiats dans un recoin de sa tête afin de ne plus y penser. Il n'avait jamais cru, à l'époque, que des années plus tard ce recoin serait trop plein pour soutenir le poids de toute cette mémoire.

_~Sale gamin ingrat !_

Un violent sursaut le pris alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent au vide. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses tremblements diminuer. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, qu'il arrête et refoule ses émotions. Les élèves allaient arriver, Il allait arriver et il ne souhaitait pas du tout être fragile lorsque tous ces cornichons ignorants envahiraient les salles de classe. Il ne supporterait pas de montrer ses faiblesses. Voldemort ne les connaissait pas, alors pourquoi de simples gamins pourraient les entrevoir ? Il était plus fort que ça. Il avait résisté au supposées tortures infligées par Lord Voldemort, il avait survécut à la mort de Lily Evans, il n'avait pas ployé sous les regards inconscients de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne lui faisait confiance que parce que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et encore, c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Sirius ne lui parlait plus, Remus non plus. Ils le croyait responsable de la mort des Potter. Il l'était. Il avait vendu la prophétie de Sybille Trelawney à son maître. Il le savait. Il en était conscient.

~_Viens ici toi...viens là petite chose..._

Il eu un haut-le-cœur.

~_...ma petite chose._

D'un geste rageur il fit tomber quelques fioles sur le sol. Elles s'y brisèrent, versant leur liquide sur les pierres de la salle où il était. Il était désormais de dos à la fenêtre et s'était appuyé de tout son poids sur ses mains elles-mêmes déposées contre la table qu'il venait presque de libérée dans ce geste brutal. Il souffla lentement, reprenant une respiration régulière. Sa cape retomba sur ses bras et ses cheveux tombèrent contre son visage alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contrôle sur lui-même. Il respirait doucement, essayant de calmer les palpitations de son coeur, ce qu'il réussit après un moment. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort ne lui faisait pas peur, même lorsqu'il était juste devant lui, mais que Sa simple image le mettait dans un tel état ?

Un léger gazouillement lui parvint et il releva le regard. Fumseck le regardait. Il croyait même voir dans son regard de la pitié. Soupirant, il détourna le regard. Autour de lui le bureau de Dumbledore continuait sa vie sans même se soucier du pitoyable professeur qui en détruisait souvent les moindres recoins lorsque l'école recommençait. Il était chez lui ici. Pourdlard avait été, était et serait le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait un tant soit peu en sécurité. Il regarda les fioles brisées sur le sol et baissa le regard. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il avait encore détruit quelque chose ici.

Pourtant, il avait vécu la majorité de ses moments les moins perturbants et les plus rassurants dans ce bureau. Du moment où il était jeune jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il revint vers la fenêtre un moment. Au loin le soleil descendait tranquillement. Bientôt, des gamins bruyants et insouciants des problèmes du monde entreraient par les grandes portes et changeraient cet endroit calme en capharnaüm insupportable. Il le savait pour y être habitué. C'était toujours la même chose.

~_Tu ne vaux rien ailleurs qu'entre mes mains..._

Il resta immobile, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir cette fois. À toujours utilisé l'Occlumancie contre Voldemort ou Dumbledore, il savait que ce genre d'effets secondaires le frapperaient d'un moment à l'autre. Le retour de ses souvenirs. En force. Violemment. Tout refouler n'aidait pas, n'aiderait en rien. Pourtant, c'était sa seule façon de se protéger. Il passa une main contre son visage et se décida à se reprendre en main. Il devait être prêt à supporter la rentrée. Alors il lui fallait prendre des forces.

_~Il n'y a que moi qui puisse donner forme à la chose que tu es..._

Son poing alla heurter la fenêtre. Il serra les dents. Son autre main se crispa sur elle-même. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de chasser Son image de sa tête. Son regard se penchant sur lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, son sourire dément alors que son haleine alcoolisé envahissait ses poumons, ses mains l'empoignant fermement...

Un pot explosa quelque part dans le bureau. Il chancela et reprit lentement ses esprits, clignant fortement des yeux. Il pouvait vivre une vie de double espion sous le nez même du plus grand mage noir mais ne pouvait survivre ou fuir ses souvenirs de Lui ? Quel homme pitoyable était-il pour simplement ne serait-ce que se laisser ébranler par cet homme...

_-Ne me touche pas !_

_Il reculait. En toute autre circonstance il aurait levé la baguette devant lui, mais s'il le faisait, ce serait pire._

_~Viens ici insolent que je te montre comment on s'occupe des sales gamins ingrats dans cette maison._

_L'homme s'approchait, menaçant, intimidant, le dominant de sa hauteur. Son odeur, son haleine, abjects. Il continuait de reculer, lançant un regard qui se voulait le plus meurtrier possible._

_-Ne m'approche pas !_

_Cette maison n'était pas assez grande pour l'éternelle fuite, il savait. Bientôt, Tobias Snape l'attraperait. À cette simple idée, son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade, comme s'il voulait lui aussi fuir cette maison._

_~Faire le fort ne suffira pas, tu n'es rien du tout. Ma petite loque personnelle, voilà ce que tu es. Un jouet presque brisé, mais je crois bien que tu peux m'être d'une quelconque utilité avant d'être jeté aux ordures._

_-Fermez-la !_

_Tobias s'arrêtait, surpris._

_-Comment ?_

_Il avait compris son erreur. Peut-être trop tard. Son père sauta sur lui toute griffe dehors et il se retrouva bientôt sur le sol, la lèvre en sang. Il sentit le poids de son père l'écraser contre le bois pourrissant et ferma les yeux de désespoir. Une éternelle boucle._

-Severus...

L'homme sursauta et se tourna brusquement, baguette pointée sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il figea brutalement devant le nouvel arrivant.

-D-directeur ?

-Bonsoir Severus...

Il abaissa lentement sa baguette, un peu honteux de s'être laissé à menacer de sa baguette l'homme qui avait tant changé en lui.

-Désolé.

-Encore ?

La voix grave et douce du directeur lui réchauffa le coeur.

~_Je sais qu'au fond, tu aimes ça..._

Il se tendit légèrement alors que l'homme en face de lui fronçait les sourcils. Dumbledore s'approcha lentement et remarqua enfin son bureau à moitié jeté au sol et en miettes. Il tourna son regard ensuite vers Severus qui détourna le sien.

-Severus...

Le directeur de Poudlard fit un simple mouvement de baguette et tout se replaça comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la colère du professeur de potions n'avait jamais existé.

-Je suis désolé Albus...pour votre bureau.

Le susnommé secoua la tête, apparemment beaucoup plus préoccupé par son état psychologique que par l'état plutôt désastreux que le bureau arborait fièrement avant l'arrivée de son propriétaire. Ce dernier franchit les dernières marches pour finalement rejoindre Severus devant la fenêtre.

-Ne laissez pas ces sombres pensées vous envahir Severus. Vous savez ce qu'elles font.

Severus détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Oui, je sais.

Bien entendu qu'il savait l'effet qu'elles avaient sur lui, mais comment pouvait-il contrôler une émotion si intense ? Comment ? En se tuant peut-être ? Sans doute cela règlerait-il le problème. Dumbledore agrippa fortement son bras et compris que sa défense mentale était devenue extrêmement faible et que le directeur avait entendu sa pensée. Il soupira.

~_C'est pour ça que tu as été conçu gamin, pour moi..._

Son regard se durcit, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement ni eu aucune réaction. Devant lui, il tentait toujours de se contrôler, de rester impassible, mais si ses défenses s'étaient écroulées, Dumbledore lisait maintenant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le professeur de potions sentait toujours la main de l'autre contre son bras et pourtant, il ne l'enlevait pas. Au contraire, il était heureux qu'elle y soit. Heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui le supportait et qui ne le méprisait pas comme tous les autres.

-Fermez votre esprit Severus, enfermez ces souvenirs dans une boîte et rangez-la loin.

-C'est ce que je fais Albus, depuis des années, mais c'est difficile. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que je ne l'avais d'abord cru que de fuir ces images.

Son interlocuteur soupira longuement.

-Je savais...je savais ce qui allais vous suivre à l'époque. J'aurais peut-être pu réagir ou vous aider. Voir même vous faire oublié ces affreux souvenirs, vous faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de votre père.

Il frissonna désagréablement en entendant Albus parler de Lui comme de son père. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il venait de lui. Ce simple fait le dégoûtait et lui donnait la nausée. Il n'avait jamais demandé un père comme ça. Severus tourna la tête vers lui.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Albus. Sans cette expérience...

Il déglutit.

-Peut-être ma défense contre Voldemort ne serait certainement pas la même. Ni aussi forte.

Le vieillard hocha la tête et sourit.

-Oui peut-être.

_~Ton corps est si faible et pourtant si agréable à meurtrir, à manier..._

Il ferma les yeux. Albus le regardait, une étrange lueur dans le regard et de la compassion sur ses traits. Il ne pouvait comprendre totalement ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait combien Severus souffrait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les traitements que sa famille réservait à Severus à chaque été ou Noël qu'il retournait chez lui, il ne le lâchait plus. Le surveillait et s'assurait qu'il ait une vie...meilleure. Malheureusement, le sort avait fait qu'entre-temps, l'homme était devenu Mangemorts. À présent, il le protégeait toujours, mais en même temps, il lui permettait de jouer les agents doubles, ce qui rendait la vie de son protégé plus que dangereuse.

-Arrêtez de vous torturer Severus.

-Je n'y peux rien.

Il regardait le ciel sans réellement le voir, meurtri par des visions d'un autre temps, d'un autre homme. Il le revoyait, lorsqu'il rentrait trop saoul le soir. Il entendait ses pas traînant d'alcoolique se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se revoyait se reculer dans son lit, appréhendant le moment, sachant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Il se revoyait retenir ses cris et ses pleurs alors que son propre père n'hésitait pas à pourrir le peu d'innocence qu'être à Serpentard lui laissait. Il se laissait faire...sans aucun geste. Docile. Soumis à une autorité qu'il croyait alors supérieur. Il était résigné à l'époque. Ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement. Il se revoyait rester immobile contre le sol, l'écoutant s'éloigner de lui, nu, éreinté, rompu, brisé. Tobias Snape avait toujours su comme réduire à néant toute forme d'espoir ou de bonheur, mais aussi toute sorte de dignité. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de devenir le chien de Voldemort. Celui qui deviendrait son bras-droit, celui qui oeuvrerait pourtant pour le bon côté, peu importe les gestes qu'il posaient.

~_Tu n'as d'utilité que dans ta forme primaire, celle d'un chien docile et obéissant envers ton maître._

_-Quelqu'un...n'importe qui...sauvez-moi d'ici...par Merlin, faites que je meurs._

Il l'avait longtemps si ardemment désiré. Jamais sa prière n'avait été exaucée. Jamais.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent, le faisant sursauter. Il alla se débattre lorsqu'il reconnut la douceur compatissante de Dumbledore. Lentement, il se calma, puis se détendit, collant son dos contre le torse de l'homme derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, rassuré. S'il n'y avait aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, une étincelle brillait dans son regard. Si son voeu de mort n'avait jamais été exaucé, celui d'être sauvé par contre l'avait été. C'était Albus qui était venu le prendre à sa famille, Albus qui l'avait éloigné à tout jamais de son père, Albus qui l'avait rassuré pendant de nombreux jours par la suite avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre ses camarades. Ensuite, il avait continué, sans relâche, à veiller sur lui, même lorsqu'il devint pleinement adulte, même lorsqu'il devint froid et distant.

-N'y pensez plus maintenant...

Une main se posa sur son coeur et l'autre sur son ventre. Il sentit le souffle de son vieil ami caresser sa joue. Il laissait rarement tomber ses barrières, mais avec lui, il n'en avait cure. Il resta donc ainsi, le souffle court, collé contre l'autre homme, calmant ses peurs, calmant son cauchemar éveillé. Les élèves allaient bientôt arrivé. Il fallait reconstruire les protections qui permettait à ses pensées de rester privées. Des lèvres sur sa nuque le fit frissonner, mais il faisait la différence. Il savait que ce n'était pas Lui derrière, que cette douceur n'était pas la Sienne et que cette affection, ou amour, qu'en savait-il, ne venait guère de Lui. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations glisser délicieusement contre son corps.

~_Un jouet..._

Albus le força à se tourner vers lui et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il détourna le regard. Il avait toute la difficulté du monde à repousser ses souvenirs. Pourtant il essayait. Vraiment. Il sursauta lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, mais se calma rapidement, goûtant à la douceur qu'il avait désormais dans cette école, ainsi qu'au goût sucré des lèvres de son partenaire. Il répondait à ce baiser, n'étant plus tout à fait le gamin docile d'autrefois et désirant plus qu'il ne le montrait la présence de l'autre. Il colla son corps au sien, comme l'étaient leurs lèvres, puis l'embrassa jusqu'à devoir en reprendre son souffle. Son ami, qui fut surpris de son initiative, sourit doucement. Albus avait compris qu'il avait réussit. Comme à chaque rentrée, il réussissait à faire naître un peu d'espoir dans les prunelles éteintes de cet homme qui donnait tout à des gens qui le détestaient. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et leurs pas les guidèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils montèrent à l'étage, essayant de séparer leurs lèvres le moins souvent possible.

~_Le mien..._

Il se mérita un léger pincement sur le bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ample cape tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il l'avait détaché en montant et la laissait tombé dans la chambre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant faire, répondant parfois à ses baisers, parfois à ses caresses, mais il savait que cette fois, il pouvait rester le plus docile possible. Ne serait-ce que pour guérir son âme et profiter de la douceur qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant de n'être devenu totalement adulte. Couché sur le dos, les yeux fermés, Severus avait laissé aller sa tête vers l'arrière, laissant quelques soupirs parfois lui échapper.

_~Rien d'autre qu'un jouet..._

-Plus maintenant.

La voix d'Albus lui fit du bien et il se détendit complètement sous les mains d'Albus et sous sa voix douce lui disant de ne plus y penser et de laisser l'avenir prendre pied sur le passé. Severus referma donc son esprit, l'entourant à nouveau d'une barrière qui brillerait fortement pendant au moins un an, jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. À chaque fois par contre, il savait qu'il serait là, pour l'entourer de son amour, pour le protéger avec. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu croire à son boniment sur l'amour devait avoir s'être encore trompé. Si ses barrières étaient toujours plus forte suivant les années, c'était à cause de lui, à cause d'Albus, à cause de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Severus ne savait pas ce que ses propres sentiments disaient, mais sous les doigts du directeur, il se sentait enfin revivre, pleinement en droit de s'exprimer sans avoir peur d'un fantôme.

Il agrippa les draps, sans panique, sans douleur. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il n'avait jamais peur dans ces moments là. Il était plus impatient. Impatient de ressentir enfin autre chose que l'humiliation ressentit depuis qu'il était gamin.

Le soleil se couchait à mesure que son plaisir à lui augmentait.

Il en oubliant l'école, son père, Harry Potter, Lily et le fait que dans quelques heures, cette maison tranquille deviendrait un foyer pour attardés sociaux.


End file.
